


Can't Catch Me

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Broken Windows [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alt-Mode Sexual Interfacing, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: The rumors were true, of course. Flying saucers did lead to probing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shibara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibara/gifts).



> Holiday gift to the tune of shuttle shenanigans in space.

Astrotrain caught sight of him first and tried to argue finders keepers.

Their ‘find’ drifted serenely ahead of them. The wide circle of his alternate mode gleamed a soft green with stripes of yellow shining in bright contrast amid the backdrop of stars. Across the distance, they saw biolights flickering in a calm, steady rhythm. Blast Off swore the pulsing flashes of the biggest, centered in a cluster of sassy red atop the saucer’s concentric dome, meant to taunt.

Like the mech winked at them both.

[ Of course he is! And why wouldn’t he? ] Astrotrain shot back over their private comm when Blast Off voiced the thought. [ We gotta be a damned sight prettier than the rest of his gang. ]

[ They are an army, not a gang, ] Blast off corrected. [ Forget it. It’s a ridiculous idea. He can’t be flirting. ]

[ No, no -- think about it. He’s the only Autobot deep space flier, right? And we’re the same. Kind of. Scrap, that is a pretty alt he’s got. ]

[ Is your head working right? They have at least three others I’m aware of… What is he…? ] The biolight pulses changed, growing in complexity, until Blast Off recognized an early war Decepticon code. [ Oh. _Oh!_ ]

Blast Off didn’t recognize the poem (what in Unicron’s deepest Pit was a gingerbread man?), but he knew a deliberate invitation when he saw one.

[ Hey, what’s that flashing he’s doing mean? Blast Off? _Blast Off!_ ]

Having military combat programming as one’s core functioning came with several quirky, fun-filled aspects. Like Astrotrain’s favorite: a restless itch to beat faces and fuel pumps in regularly. Or Blast Off’s favorite: a paranoid determination to have one’s extreme personal space respected at all times. But right that moment, the quirk that sent them both firing their engines at top speed was the instinct to chase.

The pretty fellow bolted towards relative up, and Blast Off and Astrotrain curved their trajectories sharply to try to cut him off before either one’s processing capabilities could lock an override on it. Their move became futile fragging gesture, as the Autobot proved to have two whole skirts of thrusters, top and bottom. Braking faster than the Decepticons’ Earth modes allowed, their prey flickered teasing lights at them as they shot past him. Tacking as quickly as they could, Astrotrain and Blast Off aimed to catch the mech between them. To their surprise, the saucy little number shot forward to meet them. Blast Off fired his forward thrusters at the last minute, trying to spin himself out of the Autobot’s collision course, and he felt the burn of Astrotrain’s mingling with his barely half a second later.

The Autobot was still _blinking_ at them!

Later, he would blame Astrotrain and an overheating system. Maneuvering himself around this time, Blast Off’s own biolights flared back. Speaking absolute gibberish to be sure, but he fired his engines hard and fast, and the burn spilled across more than his nozzles. He felt Astrotrain echoing his turn a pulse later, chasing the Autobot with him.

For his part, the Autobot, still flashing about gingerbread men whatever the fragging pit those were, spun out of their way. They had raw speed on the little fragger, but his alt design beat them in maneuverability. No, Blast Off thought through his ramping charge, if they wanted to fry his circuits, purely chasing would never catch their prey.

Blast Off sent a staticky data burst over the comm at Astrotrain, while firing his forward thrusters to halt himself. Astrotrain responded by banking hard to his left and rolling after the saucer once more. He aimed slightly to one side, as if he expected Blast Off to still be there. The winking, teasing Autobot spun out of Astrotrain’s way, toward where Blast Off hung.

Just close enough.

Throwing himself into full burn, Blast Off struck the Autobot deliberately off center. Caught in the well of each other’s mass, they locked together in an inertial spin. Astrotrain soon added his mass to the cluster, trapping the Autobot between them. Rolling friction built on the heat of their chase. Blast Off didn’t know whose cables snaked between them all first, but two cables found his opened ports. Then his found theirs.

They rushed the handshake protocols, eagerly shunting charge across the connections, threading it through systems already straining against the heat. The Autobot worked them over, taking control of the connection as effectively as he had the chase. Ordering the chaotic pulses of charge and sensory data, the Autobot led them along, and Blast Off could still see the shifting glow of his biolights, now reciting an old bawdy poem at them.

Release crashed over him too soon, all fire and light and the deep black that rose up and swallowed his mind up in pleasure.

Coming around slowly, Blast Off felt an urgent ping over his comm system and sharp tugs on his released cables. At first he ignored both in favor of allowing the lazy pleasure in his circuits to fade naturally. Vortex often got pretty frisky afterward, but Onslaught would have his jigglies if the mech actually hurt any of their team. Blast Off didn’t feel concerned.

Then he remembered he wasn’t planetside. Rapidly booting himself into consciousness, he realized first that he was spinning. Second, Earth was rapidly becoming a small dot. Third, his cables were tied in a knot with Astrotrain’s, pinning their undersides together.

And that was Megatron pinging them.

[ Think he’d wanna have another go, mech? ] Astrotrain asked, still tugging at their knotted cables.

 _Scrap_ , Blast Off hoped so.


End file.
